Family Matters
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: Daphne's younger cousin that she hasn't seen in years is coming to visit. They're about to find out that their jobs are very similar. Crossover with Monster Force cartoon. Fred/Daphne. possible Shaggy/Velma, still sketchy on that one.
1. Chapter 1

Edit: Fixed the spelling.

A/N: A crossover story between Scooby-Doo and a 90's cartoon called Monster Force. If you don't know what it is look it up, it ain't the best show but I quickly became addicted to it. The time line I'm guessing is slightly AU and around 2010; which means I'm moving back the events that took place in Monster Force about ten years and I'm bringing up the events of Zombie Island a few years so that it happened in 2010 instead of whatever year it was set in but I'm guessing since it's AU that Mystery Inc. is in their early twenties...

Ages:

Mystery Inc. : 21 to 23 years of age, differing between each character. Scooby is an unknown.

Monster Force "kids": 18-19 years of age because it says they're teenagers but are going to a university.

Monster Force leader - Reed Crawley: I'm guessing anywhere between 28 and 31... It says he's young and he really doesn't look that much older than the rest of the group.

Family Matters

Chapter 1

It was a lovely November day, creating a perfect setting to finish up yet another episode of Coast to Coast. Daphne was fixing up her hair as Fred was folding up the camera and stashing it in the back of the Mystery Machine. Locking up, Fred walked around the van to get into the driver's seat. Fixing the rear view mirror, he started the car and turned to Daphne.

"So, Daphs, doing anything this week for Thanksgiving?" He asked softly, flashing her a nice smile. Daphne returned the smile but shook her head at what he was hinting at.

"Sorry Fred, but my little cousin is coming over for the holiday so I'll be busy." This made Fred sigh, making Daphne feel bad, "Though, I bet you could come if you like. I'm sure my parents won't mind you coming for dinner." The words filled Fred's heart with joy and he truely beamed as he drove them to the nearest city so they could catch the next flight back to the US.

"So what's your cousin like?"

"Ya know, I haven't seen her in years so I'm not really sure anymore... She was rather shy, stayed to herself and tended to avoid talking to people as much as possible."

"Oh! Well, then... Wonder what she's like now.."

"Yeah, me too... I can't wait to see her! I got so many new fashions to show her..!" Fred sighed at this last part but let it go.

~M~F~

-Monster Force Headquarters-

Dr. Reed Crawley, the brave and bright leader of the Monster Force, was currently suffering from a nervous sweat at his predicament: his only female student was clinging painfully tight to his leg, begging for him not to send her on vacation.

"Reed, I swear I'll do whatever you ask just don't make me go to my crazy rich cousin's house. She's insane and fashion obsessed! I can't take it! Oh, for the love of all that we stand for, Reed, don't send me to her!" Shelly Frank, Monster Force Telepath, begged her boss and dear friend; arms wrapped tightly around his leg and her cheek pressed against his hip. Reed could only stare down at her in slight shock as she carried on with her begging; the poor man had no clue how to remove the frantic teenager from his bubble of personal space.

"Shelley, I'm sure it cannot be nearly as bad as you think. Now, please, release my leg. I have work to conduct and you need to pack." His plea, of course, went unheard by the girl. Sighing, the young doctor tried to gently pry the girl's arms apart but to no avail.

"Uhhh... Doc? I don't mean to pry into your personal life but what're you and Shells up to..?" Reed looked up; cheeks slightly flushed, to see their resident sharpshooter, Lance McGruder, smirk as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Lance...! Nothing is going on; Shelley simply doesn't want to go vacation..."

"I can see why." A snicker from the sharpshooter and a frown from the doctor.

"Lance, is there something you wanted or did you just come here to mock me...?" The good doctor asked, trying to ignore the young woman pleading into his jeans.

"Sorry, Doc, actually I came to tell you that the boys and I were about to head out. I came to get Shelley and to see if there was anything you need before we head out."

"I'll be fine if you can please remove her from me..."

"Heh, sure thing, Doc." The blond reassured as he walked over to the older man and reached down to remove Shelley's entangling arms from him. It took a few minutes but the girl finally let go and apologized for the way she acted before leaving to go get packed. Reed nodded before turning around and heading to his computer chair. Lance watched the tired looking man and followed him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Reed, man, you gonna be okay here by yourself? You sure you don't wanna come home with one of us? I'm sure our families wouldn't mind..." The exhausted looking doctor smiled up at the worried blond and gently pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine, Lance, now get going. You kids haven't been on a vacation in months; you all deserve a nice break."

"You do too, ya know don't cha, Doc...?"

"Lance... I am fine... Now go, that's an order...!" Lance bit his lip and nodded, turning to leave, calling as he did.

"Ok, I'm goin', Doc. But you better get to sleep in an actual bed while we're gone. I don't wanna look at the security tapes and find that you've been kissing the keyboard again in your sleep." Reed sighed and leaned back in his chair once he heard the boy leave; the kids were always worried about him but wasn't it his job to worry about them, not the other way around?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:chapter 2

Ages:

Mystery Inc. : 21 to 23 years of age, differing between each character. Scooby is an unknown.

Monster Force "kids": 18-19 years of age because it says they're teenagers but are going to a university.

Monster Force leader - Reed Crawley: I'm guessing anywhere between 28 and 31... It says he's young and he really doesn't look that much older than the rest of the group.

Chapter 2

Shelley stepped out of Tripp's jeep and sighed before turning back to get one last look at the guys before not seeing them for a week. Each of the three boys waved happily at her, trying to encourage her; they only got a weak grimace in reply.

"C'mon, girl, cheer up. You got this massive mansion to hang out in for a whole week, it'll be great!" Tripp Hansen urged her as her other friends Luke and Lance nodded for emphisise. Shelley simply rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Yeah...! Easy for you guys to say, you're not a girl that has your cousin chasin' you around, tryin' to get you to wear some stupid dress." She grumbled as them as Luke handed her, her bags. She snatched them away and he only smiled, forcing his glasses back onto his nose.

"Later, Shelley, have fun!" She heard all the boys yell as they took off, she just hoisted up her bags and rolled her eyes as she headed up toward the door.

'Thanks guys...' She mentally mumbled to herself as she rang the doorbell and waited to be greeted. The only opened to show a tall butler.

"Uhhh... Hiya, I'm Shelley Frank..."

"Ahh, yes... Miss Shelley, Miss Daphne has been expecting you." He stepped away from the door and opened it wide for her to come in, "The mistress is in the den with some friends." He took up her bags and guided her in, the semi-short auburn-haired girl looked around wide eyed at the foyer of the mansion; she hadn't visited in five years, since before she met Reed and the boys. He heard laughing coming from the den, where the butler was leading her.

"Miss Shelley Frank!" The butler announced to the small group of five in the room. Shelley walked in and was tackled by a lovely red-head in a hort purple dress.

"Shelley! It's been so long!"

"Grak! Daphs, get off of me, I can't breathe!" Daphne blushed slighty in embarrassment and released her gasping cousin. By now, the butler had taken away Shelley's bags and Daphne pulling her towards a group of three young adults and large dog.

"Shells, these are my friends; Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby. Gang, this is my little cousin, Shelley Frank." The group greeted each as Shelley sat down, though she felt a weird nagging at the back of her mind like something was wrong but she simply pushed it away.

"So Shelley, Daphne tells me you're going to Lovecraft University. Is this true?" Velma, Daphne's female friend in an orange sweater, asked as she handed Shelley a cup of tea.

"Yeah, it's true." Shelley replied, a little distracted by the wired buzzing in the back her.

"Zoinks! Look at the time! Scooby and I gotta get home otherwise we'll miss the marathon!" Shaggy, Daphne's lanky male friend, practically screamed as he looked at his watch and his large started to wag it's tail. Shelley's eyes grew wide at the sight.

"I swear that thing understands english..." She whispered to Velma as she tried to drink her tea, the girl in the orange sweater giggled.

"Actually, Shelley, he does and he can speak too." The auburn-haired girl was shocked but before they test it out, Scooby and Shaggy yelled their good-byes as zipped out of the room. The remaining four were shocked at the duo's speed and could only sit there blinking before Fred too stood up.

"Well girls, I best be heading out too so you can get on with your girls night in." Daphne and Velma gave him a quick hug before he headed out and Shelley looked at her cousin.

"Girls night in?" After spending all her time with three strange teenage boys and a handsome older scientist, the girl was not used to spending time with members of her own gender. Daphne jumped to her feet and grabbed her cousin's wrist, pulling her to her feet and dragging her to Daphne's massive bedroom with Velma smiling and following behind.  
>Once there, Daphne plopped her cousin on the large overstuffed bed and headed for the closet while Velma sat next to Shelley. Shelley sighed and swiped her bangs out of her eyes and turned to Velma.<p>

"So, what exactly does a girl's night out entail?"

"Shelley, with Daph, you don't wanna know..."

"Girls! It's make over time!" Shelley groaned and placed her face in her hands.

"Ugh... I'm doomed...!" Daphne plopped down on the bed in a purple silk robe with two silk robes in one hand and a make up kit in the other. She handed the orange robe to Velma and a marune robe to Shelley.

"Get dressed you two, we got a lot of work to do..!" With a sigh, the two grabbed them and headed to go get dressed; one to the fancy bathroom in Daphne's room and the other to her giant closet. A few minutes later, both reamerged wearing nothing but their undergarments and their robes.

'Kill me now. Ugh, I can only imagine what the guys would say if they saw me...!' Her thoughts ragged on as she came back to the bed, Daphne was gonna fix their hair first.; Shelley barely noticed that the nagging in the back of her mind suddenly left.

"So girls... How're you love lifves going?" Daphne asked in a sly voice as she prepared her hair items, the other two just blinked at her but said nothing.

"C'mon, Velma, I know you have a thing for Shaggy..." The rich girl cued as she nudged her best friend's shoulder, making her blush.

"Uuuhhhhh.. Hehe, yeah..."

"Well, have you told him yet?"

"Are you insane, Daphs? He'd totally freak if I did!" The two continued on as Shelley tried to block them out since she felt kinda jealous, she and the boys were always far too busy to think about such trivial things.

"What about you, Shells?" The girl mentally cursed her cousin for asking that question but quickly put on a emotionless expression.

"Nope, sorry, girls... No teenage crushes to talk about..." She said, trying to steel herself from their prying eyes but her slow talking were hints that Daphne easily picked up, the red-head grinned evilly.

"Ooooh... My little cousin's got a secret crush that she doesn't want us to know about, Velma..." She winked at the orange-clad girl who smirked back, this all made Shelley feel very uncomfortable.

"Well, Daphs, we know how to fix that...!" Without warning, the two bombarded a tickle attack on the younger girl to get her to talk. Being part of the Monster Force, Shelley had been through a lot of torturous situations but nothing quite like this.. Within moments, she was lying on the bed giggling and begging for mercy.

"*gasp* ok! *gasp giggle* Okay, fine! You win!" She finally squeeled and gasped for air as soon as the other two slowly stopped their tickle attack. Breathing hurt her aching lungs but she got them to stop, but she really didn't want to talk about her personal life.

"C'mon, cous, spill it!"

"Ugh, fine, but only if we can have the TV for background noise. This is awkward enough already!" Daphne sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She flipped on the large screen TV to a news channel, "Ok, now spill!" Shelley opened her mouth to speak but she quickly looked away from them and mumbled something. The two older girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"What was that, Shells?"

"Yeah, Shelley, what did you say?" The younger girl picked pillow and buried her blushing face into it, repeating what she had said. Daphne gave an agriavated sigh and pulled the pillow away.

"C'mon, girl!" Daphne and Velma's eyes grew wide at the intense blush on the auburn-haired girl's face, who quickly hid said face in her hands until her the other started to poke and prod her.

"Urrgh! Fine! It's my boss!" She finally yelled out and stole the pillow back and hid behind, Daphne and Velma smiled like to school girls.

"Wow, cous, that's intense."

"Yeah... Is he cute!"

"What's his name?"

"What's his occupation?" Shelley poked her head up and glared at them but sighed when she realized they weren't going to give up.

"You guys suck... Fine... He's a scientist and his name is Re-!" Shelley was cut off by an urgent newscast came on the TV.

"Dr. Reed Crawley, professor at Lovecraft University, was found near death in his lab not ten minutes ago." Daphne and Velma watched as Shelley's eyes grew wide in fear and horror.

"No... Reed..." The words came out in barely a whisper before she scrambled to the edge of the bed to watch the news.

"Shells, what's wrong? Do you know him?" Daphne asked softly as she watched tears start to form in her cousin's eyes.

"Y-yeah... That's Reed, my boss and friend..." Shelley whimpered as they brought up Reed's teacher ID, showing the young brown haired scientist. The two older girls gasped as they watched the TV with a new sense of horror as they showed his lab; it was thrashed with chemestry sets mashed everywhere, claw marks across walls and desks, machines that only Shelley knew belonged to the Monster Force and blood was scattered across windows, walls and the floor.

"Dang it! I knew we should never have left him!" Shelley screamed as she slammed her fist down onto the nightstand, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Dr. Crawley has been rushed to Matterson Genera-!" The TV shut off, making Shelley look back towards her cousin, who was holding the remote.

"Hey!"

"Shells, you can just sit he and watch the news! That hospital is right around the corner, I'm taking you there, get your shoes!" The girl in purple informed them as she rushed for the door.

"What? In nothing but our robes?" Velma yelled after her but got no response, shrugging, she grabbed Shelley's hand and dragged her out the door. It was going to be a long night...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Greetings! Here's chapter 3. A big thanks to Holliex3 for actually reviewing on this wacky crossover.

Ages:

Mystery Inc. : 21 to 23 years of age, differing between each character. Scooby is an unknown.

Monster Force "kids": 18-19 years of age because it says they're teenagers but are going to a university.

Monster Force leader - Reed Crawley: I'm guessing anywhere between 28 and 31... It says he's young and he really doesn't look that much older than the rest of the group.

Chapter 3

The three girls sat in the front seat of the Mystery Machine; Daphne driving, Velma sitting the middle and Shelley by the door. The auburn-haired girl reached into her robe and grabbed her Monster Force compad to contact her teammates while Velma and Daphne talked.

"Daphs, couldn't we get dressed first? It feels weird going around in this robe."

"Velma, stop worrying just pretend like you got a dress on!"

"Easy for you to say... Unlike you, I don't like people staring at me." Suddenly, she gently tapped Daphne's arm while at a stop light to get her to look at Shelley and whispered, "What's she up to...?"

"Guys; Luke, Lance, Tripp, come in! It's Shelley!" Shelley called into the com as she worked the button to clear it of the static, getting frustrated, she had to make the call a little more urgent, "Monster Force, sound in!" Her cousin and Velma gave each other a confused looked and mouthed the words "Monster Force?" Silently asking each other what the younger girl was talking about.

"Luke here."

"Tripp here. Shells, that you?"

"Lance reportin' in! What's up Shells, no fun hangin' with another girl?" Shelley rolled her and hit the com button.

"Yeah, Tripp, it's me. Lance, this is no time for jokes!" The was a small pause after this before she heard Luke's soft voice come through the spearker.

"Shelley, what's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need help?" The poor boy was getting more worried with question.

"Luke, calm down, I'm fine."

"Then why did you call us?" Lance piped up.

"Bacause, Reed's in the hospital, he was attacked at Lovecraft!"

"WHAT?" The three boys' response was so loud that Shelley had to move the com as far from her as she could.

"What happened, Shells!" Lance demanded, sounding more nervous than angry. Shelley quickly tried to settle the boys' nerves.

"Guys, calm down. My cousin is driving me to the hospital right now to check on him. Here's what we need to do," She took a small breath before continuing, "Luke, I need you at the hospital with me. Lance, Tripp, I need you to sneak into Reed's lab at Lovecraft and see what clues and readings you can find. We have to figure out who did this."

"Ok, Shelley, I head to the hospital as soon as I can. Which one is it?"

"Matterson General."

"Got it, thanks!"

"Shells, Lance here, Tripp and I are headin' out. We'll call you when we get there, ok?"

"Good, we'll be awaiting the call."

"Monster Force out!" The four said in unison, used to after all this time. Shelley turned down the com's battery usage and looked up to see Daphne and Velma looking at her.

"What?"

"Monster Force?" Daphne asked, a conserned look on her face. Shelley quickly swallowed and made up a lie since very few people knew about Monster Force and Reed was starting to keep it quiet unless needed so that their enemies wouldn't end up hurting his student's families.

"Uh, it's a silly little club name the guys and I made up." She quickly looked out the window, Daphne and Velma didn't buy it, but there was no time to question it since Daphne was pulling up to the hospital in the parking lot. Before Daphne could stop, Shelley throw open the door and jumped out of the car, landng and rolling with practiced ease. Daphne parked while she and Velma simply stared in awe of what just happened.

"Jinkies, where did you say your cousin worked again...?"

"Ya know, I haven't got a clue. But I'm really starting to wonder about her with the way she's been acting..."

~Inside~

Robe tied tight, Shelley agilely weaved herself through the crowds of med staff and patients once she got the number for Reed's room. She skidded to a halt on the slick floor in front of his door just as Luke was getting there.

"That was quick."

"I know right?" The boy with glasses chuckled slightly before quickly stopping and reachin for the door, "There's no time to stand around here laughing." With this, both opened the door and quickly shut it. The two headed straight for Reed's bed, the older man lay unconscious.

"Man, he looks horrible, who would do this!"

"Calm down, Luke. We gotta keep a level head..." She pulled out her compad while he just stared at her, "What?"

"Nothin'... Uhm... Why're you wearing a robe...?" He asked, trying not to look at how nice it looked on her.

"It's a long story, c'mon, focus!"

"Right. Ok, so, Reed can hold his own against most humans, even without his EMAC. So, it would have to have been a monster attack."

"It was, it showed his lab after the attack; there were claw marks everywhere."

"Ok, monster readings desolve after a time but they can't be washed away. See what the com can pick up, I'll see if I can pick up a scent."

"Good thinking." Shelley started to push in command on the compad as Luke removed his glasses and did a partial transformation (so not to rip his shirt or shoes) into his wolfman form and started to sniff around.

"I can smell something but he's got so much meds going through his system that the smell of chemicals and old blood are canceling it out slightly. You get anything?" His voice far more coarse and deep in this form.

"Yes, it's not very strong though... As if, whatever attacked him had little residu to give off or it was blocked. Which would explain why you couldn't get much to work with. I'm gonna call Lance and Tripp, see what they found because these readings aren't in any of the listings in ourmonster arcive.

While the two went about their duty, they were being watched from behind the door by Daphne and Velma. The two young women had to keep their hands over their mouths to keep quiet, what they had seen and heard was far too strange, even for these girls and they knew from experience that it would only get worse.

~Lovecraft Univeristy~

Tripp turned on his jeep, they had just gotten to the university and need to find a way.

"Tripp, Lance, come in, it's Shelley."

"Tripp, what' up, Shells? The Doc ok?" Tripp answered as he watched Lance pulled their gear out of the back of the jeep.

"I'm not really sure, the readings on these machines say he's in a coma and that he's just barely stable and any little thing could knock his health into a downwards spiral."

"Well that's not good..."

"And you?"

"Well actually, we just got here and the whole place is on lock down with police guarding it. Looks like we'll have to break in to get that info."

"Sounds good, Luke and I will stay here with Reed. Meet us here when you're done, okay?"

"Got it, Tripp out!" The african american teenager cut the comlink and turned to his companion who was grubling about something or other.

"The Doc ok?" The grumbling blond finally asked once he noticed Tripp walking over to him.

"Depends what you mean by ok. He's currently in a coma and his health is critical..."

"That's not good...! Man, I knew we shouldn't have left him! He's always ticking somebody off while we're gone!" Lance huffed and blew his long bangs out of his eyes as the two headed for a service entrance to the university.

~~~~~~A/N: Ok, so I was talking to a friend of mine on Deviant Art about if I should put a lot of romance in this story or just have the characters makes passes and give hints. I got a question for my lovely readers, which of these romance options should I go with and which couples?It's all up to you guys. Also, are the characters in character enough? It's been a long time since I've seen Scooby doo.


End file.
